


Another Voice

by Asexual_Ravioli



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-06-06 09:55:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6749008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asexual_Ravioli/pseuds/Asexual_Ravioli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erwin can suddenly hear another man's thoughts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rough Morning

The voice woke up after Erwin. 

_Fucking Monday again?_

“Who said that?” Erwin asked his empty kitchen. 

_Guess I better get up. Wash these filthy sheets. Don’t have anything better to do. Fucking Monday._

“Where are you?” Erwin asked his living room. ‘Where the fuck are you?” he asked his bathroom. “Whatever this is, it isn’t funny,” he told his bedroom.

_I guess I’ll go see her today. Not feeling up for it, but better than her coming here and coming in without taking off her shoes._

“Who are you?” Erwin asked, baffled. 

The voice was talking about cleaning the bathroom as Erwin ran to his car. The voice was talking about buying a dishwasher while Erwin sped down the road. The voice was talking about how stale his new loaf of bread was when Erwin arrived at the café. 

“Hanji,” Erwin said. “Are you busy?”

Hanji was in the midst of taking orders and preparing drinks, but she had some hapless trainee cover for her.

“Hanji,” Erwin said. “I need your help.”

_Fucking sink is leaking again. Fucking unbelievable. I’m about to have a crap attack._

“I think I need to sit down,” Erwin said.

_I think I need to move. Better get out of here before I go crazy._

“Hanji, do you know anything about schizophrenia?” Erwin asked tentatively.

“Sure,” Hanji said.

“How does it start? I mean does it happen slowly or do you just start hearing someone talk about vacuuming curtains?” Erwin looked out the window. Yesterday he was just like anybody else. Today he was crazy.

“That’s an oddly specific question, Erwin. Are you okay?”

“No,” Erwin said, running a hand down his face. “I’m really not. It started this morning. It’s like this guy woke up and he’s walking around his apartment talking about cleaning.”

_I forgot to brush my teeth. Fuck._

“He’s driving now.”

_FUCKING CUT ME OFF, WHY NOT?! FUCK. YOU._

“I don’t know what’s happening, Hanji.”

“Hmm, this is interesting.”

“Well, I’m glad my turmoil is intriguing to you Hanji, but I need help.”

“You should try to find it! Him. The voice. He’ll probably think about where he’s going soon enough.”

_Fucking weather._

“He’s out of his car now.”

_Fuck weather. All of it._

“He hasn’t thought of where he’s going.”

_Is that Shitty Glasses’s car? Full of crap._

“He just passed ‘Shitty Glasses’s’ car,” Erwin said.

“Oh. Oh my God. Oh my God. Oh. My. GOD.”

“What?”

_There she is._

Hanji waved with extreme glee at a man walking toward the café.

_Yes, I see you Shitty Glasses. And who’s that? Oh, he’s fuck-me-up handsome. Damn._

The man walked into the café with Hanji furiously waving him over. He was short and disgruntled looking. Hanji called him Levi.

_Is Shitty Glasses trying to hook me up with someone again? He’s too handsome. Gotta be an asshole._

“Uh, hi,” Levi said somewhat coldly.

And then Erwin realized: this was the voice.

“I’ll have you know I’m not an asshole,” Erwin said.

“Did I…” Levi began. “I didn’t say anything.”

“You also didn’t vacuum your curtains yet,” Erwin ventured.

“What… Shitty Glasses, who is this?” Levi asked Hanji.

“This is your mindreader,” Hanji said and grinned evilly.

“Just think of anything,” Erwin said. He couldn’t believe this was happening.

“Okay,” Levi said.

_Just don’t think of him naked. Oh, goddamit._

“No, not now at least,” Erwin said.

He saw Levi turn bright red.

_I wasn’t… I didn’t…How can you?_

“I don’t know how I’m doing this. It started this morning,” Erwin admitted. 

“Well, make it stop!” Levi said in great alarm. “Even when I’m far away? You can hear it?”

“That’s right,” Erwin said.

_Shit._


	2. A Clean Mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi's POV.

                Levi’s mind raced furiously, and this man heard it all.

                _What the actual crap in hell?_

                The man only chuckled in response.

                _Who the fuck does he think he is?_

“I’m Erwin Smith,” he said.

                “I didn’t fucking ask you now, did I?” Levi said.

                “Sorry. I suppose that was a rhetorical thought,” Erwin said.

                “This is so exciting!” Hanji said as she bounced in her seat.

                “I wish you could hear my thoughts, Hanji,” Levi said. “Then you’d know exactly what I think of you.”

                “Oh, Levi!” Hanji said. “You don’t have to worry. I already know how much you love me.”

                _I’d love to have an aneurysm right fucking now._

                “Yes, you do some to be quite vocal of your opinions,” Erwin said.

                “Again: Nobody asked.”

                “You’re right, I’m sorry. I’ll just listen,” he said, and smiled.

                _You’re so fucking funny._

He saw Erwin dissolve into a fit of giggles. Hanji asked for details.

                So Levi did all he could do in this situation. He left. He knew that Erwin could read his thoughts regardless of where he was, but at least Levi wouldn’t have to see Erwin’s reaction to them. He drove home in a significantly worse road rage, cursing everyone he could, trying not to think of Erwin Smith, trying not to give him the satisfaction of his attention. He focused his hatred on Hanji, and on how he would clean his apartment.

                And clean he did. He spent several hours scrubbing the bathtub, cleaning between the wall and the refrigerator, and vacuuming every inch of his carpets. It was only until he was about to vacuum his curtains that Erwin Smith entered his mind once more.

                _Fuck that guy,_ he thought. _Literally,_ he thought with immediate and immense regret.

                Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

                _I swear to Christ if this is Hanji…_

But it was worse. He opened the door to none other than the man he was just thinking of banging.

                “Look,” Erwin said. “I’m really sorry about today. I should have been more respectful of your privacy.”

                “So why are you here?”

                “Hanji gave me the address.”

                _Of course she did._

“I just wanted to apologize in person,” Erwin said sheepishly.

                “Come inside,” Levi said before he could think.

                Erwin looked surprised. “Oh, okay I…” He stepped inside. Levi was somewhat impressed that he had the manners to take off his shoes first.

                “Well, my mother raised me to be polite,” Erwin said.

                “I just think,” Levi said, ignoring him, “that if we work together, or whatever, we can figure out how to stop this… mindreading.”

                “Oh, right,” Erwin said. “We could try that.”

                Levi gestured to his couch, and they both sat down.

                “You have a lovely apartment.”

                _And you have a lovely a—_

“Thank you,” Levi said quickly to cover up his inappropriate thought. “You probably know I spent all day cleaning.”

                “Yes, er… You were very focused on that.”

                “It’s my favorite coping mechanism,” Levi said honestly, making Erwin laugh.

                _God, that laugh._

                The thought came before he could stop it. Erwin suddenly stopped, and stared into Levi’s eyes.

                _You know what I want?_ Levi asked without speaking.

                “I think I do,” Erwin said. He leaned his face down toward Levi’s, closing the gap between them. It was a kiss that made Levi’s heart stutter. Something he would never admit… out loud at least.

                _Hmm that’s strange._

But it wasn’t Levi who thought that.

                _I can’t hear Levi’s thoughts anymore._

“You wanna hear something even more strange?” Levi asked with a devilish grin.

                _Fuck._

               

               

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to think they switch off every time they do the do ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)
> 
> asexual-ravioli.tumblr.com


	3. Tits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tits forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who's been reading, kudosing, commenting. I love you all. Have a great day.

It seemed to transfer through certain shows of affection. A hug, a kiss, sex, and they’d switch between mind reader and mind readee. Erwin had been laughing all day at Levi’s thoughts of how constipated he was until Levi kissed him, and then Levi heard all about Erwin’s latest case of diarrhea without Erwin saying a word.

All this often led to fairly desperate and aggressive gestures of romance. Like the day Erwin woke up, tired of Levi able to read his thoughts, and tackled the other man in the kitchen with a hug that was more like a K.O. than anything.

Levi began training himself to think, “Tits tits tits tits tits,” very loudly to himself in the hope that it would disguise the thoughts about Erwin that he wished to keep quiet. It often worked, though sometimes Erwin heard, “Tits tits tits tits tits to spank that handsome ass oh for fuck’s TITS TITS TITS TITS TITS.”

As for Erwin, he let his thoughts flow. He often thought about how these circumstances were pushing them closer, fusing them into one identity over two. Levi got bored of these philosophical thoughts and tuned them out, sometimes missing the raunchier bits of what Erwin had in store for their love life.

Six months into their relationship, they knew almost everything about one another. Things even an elderly married couple wouldn’t know about each other after fifty years together. Dark things, sad things, humiliations, and pain. Plus they knew exactly where they stood with each other.

Except for one small thing.

For their six month anniversary, they went to a fancy restaurant, then walked into a beautiful plaza just as evening began to settle in. There was a huge, grand fountain. They sat on its ledge, enjoying the beautiful night and the company.

Erwin was reading Levi’s mind now.

_Tits tits tits tits tits…_

“Levi,” Erwin said. “Is there something you’re not telling me?”

_Shit. I mean… no… TITS!_

“Yes,” Levi said. “I just wanted to say…”

_Tits tits tits tits tits tits tits…_

“…that I love you.”

“Levi,” Erwin said and leaned in to kiss him.

_I know._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr is erurink.tumblr.com
> 
> Writing only tumblr is erurink-is-writing.tumblr.com

**Author's Note:**

> I think there will be one more chapter after this. Coming soon!!
> 
> erurink.tumblr.com


End file.
